Homeland
by Operamuse
Summary: An Austrian song reveals feelings of love between two nations. RoderichXElizaveta. Rated M for Lemon in part two.
1. Chapter 1

The perfume of the flowers in the garden filled the twilight air as Elizaveta continued her walk through the grounds. It was completely quiet on the property, leaving the busy nation to her thoughts after a long day of handling state affairs.

She glanced back at her home and looked to the light shining from her husband's office. He'd been preoccupied today with work leaving her to her own devices after her duties were finished.

They had been married for three months now and Elizaveta had to admit, they had been three wonderful months. When she and Austria had first married under duress from their bosses, she had protested the match. It wasn't because she didn't care for him; quite the opposite. It was just that she was an independent woman who wanted to wed because it was her decision, and not an arranged one.

Roderich had accepted the decision gracefully, like a true aristocrat. When they were wed, he had assured her that she would not be forced to share his bed, but he had not been emotionally distant or cold to her. Despite her ranting and raving, he went out of his way to do things for her. When he played the piano, she would hear the sounds of her homeland throughout the home. The music always sounded so lovely that she was moved to tears, tears which she made certain he never saw, but she would prepare a splendid tea tray for him afterwards in gratitude.

As busy as the two nations were, they took their meals together whenever they could manage it and they would talk about politics, music, art, and the battles of the past, or gossip about neighboring countries. He listened to her attentively and never made her feel stupid for voicing her opinions even when he disagreed with them.

She told him about the uncertainty of growing up, believing that she was a boy and being scared and confused when it turned out she was not what she expected. And he had told her that she could never be a boy, because she was stronger than any man he had ever known. She had blushed and realized that she had been in love with him for the longest time. It was difficult to recall a time when she didn't love her prim, artistic, beautiful husband.

"Edelweiss…edelweiss, every morning you greet me," she sang bending to smell a rosebud.

She trailed her fingers through the soft petals and continued along.

"Small and white, clean and bright..you, look happy to meet me," she crooned feeling her heart overflowing with love as she thought of the man whom the song was for.

"Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow! Bloom and grow forever!" her voice rang out as she spun around in a circle like a little girl.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss," she sang dreamily, as she meandered along.

"Bless my homeland forever," a smooth voice behind her finished.

She turned around to find her husband staring at her. He had removed his coat after his long day of work and stood before her in his crisp white linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up, breeches, and boots. His attire was not what drew her attention, but the heart wrenching expression on his face. He looked as if he were about to weep.

"Roderich?" she said going to him. "Are you alright?"

"Ja," he said never taking his eyes off of her. "You have a beautiful voice Elizaveta."

He lowered his gaze and seemed as if he was trying to compose himself.

"I had hoped to make you happy from the moment we said our vows," he murmured. "You sounded…happy, when you were singing that song."

She felt her face heat in shame and took his hand in hers and raised it to her lips. She dragged her mouth along his knuckles and felt him shake slightly. They had only ever exchanged pecks on the cheek.

She placed his hand over her heart and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes my darling. You make me happy," she told him with a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry if you did not know. I was so stubborn, I've cared for you ever since I came to live in your house all those years ago. I wanted you so…I just wanted to marry you on my own terms when I was ready."

He looked at her sharply and she was startled by the passion in his gaze. Perhaps it had always been there, shining from his violet eyes and she had never really looked into them hard enough. But she was looking now.

"Ich liebe dich Roderich," she told him as his arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into him. He buried his face in her neck and held her for a moment while her arms came to rest against his back as they embraced. He shuddered and lifted his face so that his mouth was just touching her earlobe.

"Oh Beta…" he murmured causing a slight shiver to travel through her.

Then his mouth was on hers at last! She made a noise of surprise, before her lips fused to his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was an intense mating of lips, but still tender as they clumsily explored and learned each other for the first time.

He seemed intent on devouring her like a torte, as he fitted his lips to hers until she was forced to pull back for lack of air. His mouth grazed her jawline and his nose nuzzled her their while her breathing hitched in the quiet night air.

"Ah!" she gasped when he licked her neck as her hand buried itself under his shirt and gripped the skin of his back.

"Bumsen sie mich!" she groaned causing a shudder to run through her husband's frame.

"Beta," he murmured against her skin. "En is szeretlek, but perhaps we should wa-"

"We've been dancing around this for years," she purred rubbing herself against him. He closed in his eyes and blushed as she became aware of his erection. "Make me yours finally."

He tried to get his breathing under control as her mouth found his and tasted him again. He was helpless and responded eagerly, cupping her neck in his hand. When her tongue licked the seam of his mouth begging for admittance he groaned and willingly allowed the invasion. He was completely out of his depth, but she guided him until their tongues were dueling for control and showed no signs of retreating.

He felt lightheaded and dizzy from lack of air, but didn't dare break away as she sucked on his tongue, and caused a resulting throb in his groin. Then she was taking his hand in hers and placing it over one covered breast and squeezing his hand to massage the flesh.

They broke apart gasping for breath, but never stopping. Elizaveta ripped his shirt open and paused only for a moment to take in the sight of her husband's smooth, lean chest and torso.

"Beautiful," she muttered before leaning forward and kissing the base of his neck, sucking his clavicle and making him delirious.

"Should we not, mein gott…go inside?" he rasped as she licked his nipple.

"No, right here," she said desperately as her teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his stomach. He hissed and dragged her head up and caught her mouth. She was unprepared for the way he dominated her, shoving his tongue in, sucking her lower lip, and making her go limp in his arms. She became aware that someone was whimpering and was shocked to realize it was her as her husband used his hands, those beautiful pianist hands to untie her apron. He stepped back from her for a moment and she whimpered until he made a soothing noise and kissed her mouth before pushing off the white, starched apron. Then he spun her around and set to work on the lacings in the back of her dress.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizaveta gulped in air as his fingers grazed the skin of her back. As more was exposed he placed little kisses along the length of her spine. He kept grinding his erection against her ass and it was making her crazy. Finally he pushed off the frock until it pooled at her feet and she was left standing in nothing but a white shift.

His arms came around her and held her tightly too him. Her nipples, tightened further against the cold air and Roderich sensually rubbed himself against her backside, while she ground herself back against him.

"No corset," he noted, sounding pleased that there was less separating him from his wife.

"Not now, or ever," she bit back as they continued to grind.

He chuckled and kissed the exposed skin of her neck.

"Beta," he breathed on her skin.

She turned to him and they shared another kiss. As horny as the two nations were, this time the kiss was deep and tender. And as pleasurable as the meeting of lips was, it didn't stop Elizaveta from unbuttoning her husband's breeches.

She pulled away and stared up at the man she loved and he looked right into her. She had never been more sure of anything in her entire life as she pushed his shirt down his arms and knelt to pull off his boots and finally eased his breeches off. She was on her knees, eye level with his cock when it was revealed and she groaned softly at the sight. Roderich was having a difficult time controlling himself, with the sight of his beautiful wife kneeling before him in her shift, gazing at his manhood as though it were something she wanted to devour.

He closed his eyes when she reached up and cupped it in her hands and let out a choked moan when her wet mouth began licking the head. He felt like he could come at any moment with her sweet mouth tasting him and voicing approval. Her soft hands came up and cupped his firm ass and he cried out in defeat. He was powerless to stop her as she expertly used her hot mouth and made him come so hard he felt his whole body throbbing.

While he sang her praises to the heavens, Elizaveta sighed as she swallowed him down.

She helped ease him down onto the grass and gently pushed him to lay with his back on the. She stroked his hair back from his face and smiled at him while he came to his senses. When he finally looked at her, it was with such love that it nearly stole her breath away.

His hand brushed her cheek and she smiled as he gazed at her in awe.

"Let me please you," he whispered.

"Yes," she sighed taking the hem of her shift in hand and pulling it over her head. She let it fall behind her and proudly displayed her body for the first time. He studied her for a moment and then took her hands in his and tugged her up to straddle his torso.

She sat perched on his belly, and allowed him to take her in as the throbbing in her body grew more insistent beneath his scrutiny. His hands cupped her ass and she closed her eyes as he gave it a squeeze.

His gaze lazily drifted from collar bone, sternum, to elbow, areola, and abdomen. Then he looked directly at her pussy, with its thatch of dark hair shining with her essence. Hungary couldn't tear her eyes away as one of his beautiful long fingered hands reached out and cupped her sex. She had fantasized about those elegant, gorgeous hands running over her body and playing her pussy and now that he was touching her, she was delirious. One tapered finger parted her and she arched into the digit, silently begging for more. He obliged her by slipping two fingers inside up to the knuckle watching her face as she rocked into his touch.

"So nab," he whispered, commenting on the arousal dripping from her.

She grabbed his free hand and brought it to her mouth and took the first two fingers into her mouth and sucked. He jerked and felt his cock at last rising to the occasion once more under the heady stimulation his wife was providing. He set a slow, but deep thrusting motion with his fingers and was dumbstruck by his wife's responsiveness. He had never imagined that he would be able to make her feel this way, that she would welcome his touch made him feel like a god.

He stroked her walls while she gyrated above him like a beautiful, wanton goddess. His eyes were trapped by the sight of her sucking on his fingers as his thumb moved to caress her clitoris making her cry out lustily. She looked down at him as she laved his fingers and removed them from her mouth.

"I want you," she panted as she continued to be fingered.

"I want you mein leibe," he rasped as she laid his damp hand against her breast.

She hissed when he rubbed her tight bud and clit, making her burn so she was certain there would be scorch marks afterwards.

"So take me," she dared him, with her halflidded eyes drinking him in.

He muttered something in German and with a strength she didn't know he possessed his hands were on her waist lifting up over his cock. She captured his gaze and held it as she felt him parting her. His eyes widened and her mouth fell open as he pushed deeper into her until she was unbearably full and he was holding her waist in a white knuckle grip.

"Oh!" she cried holding his gaze.

He stared at her with clouded eyes and ran his hand up her rounded abdomen.

"You feel like heaven," he gasped.

She smiled, but lost it as soon as he thrust up into her. She let out a choked sob as he moved inside of her.

"If I had known," she gasped grinding on his erection and making him hiss.

"Yes?" he grunted as their hips flexed and danced.

"I would not have protested, ah! The marriage," she whimpered. "As much.."

He made a noise in his throat and sat up to kiss her as they continued their loving. His tongue rushed in and she met it, and felt herself falling. It was only when they broke apart for air that she realized he had flipped them so that she lay on her back while he was above her on his arms.

The pleasure was searing and seemed to be never ending as he thrust into her over and over while she wrapped her legs around his hips and met him just as fast.

Their eyes were locked and nearly blind with pleasure when he grazed her clit and she started keening, locking her hands behind his ass and ground her pelvis against him roughly, again and again until the fire burst and she was coming with such force. She rode the waves as he rode her and just when the aftershocks were dying inside of her, she felt him stiffen and then he was crying out and letting himself go inside of her. He lowered his face to her neck as he blindly thrust until his strength gave out and he dropped onto her.

She cradled the back of his neck and rolled them onto their sides, so that the warm grass brushed their faces as they rested. With their foreheads touching Hungary unconsciously began humming again with a small smile of contentment on her lips. Austria looked at her, violet eyes filled with love at the sound of that tune that was such a part of him. Hearing her sing it so happily had led to this, to knowing that she cared for him, as he did for her.

"Bless my Austria forever," Hungary murmured drowsily as Austria wrapped his arms around her.

**There it is, my first Hetalia fiction and a lemon to boot! Please let me know if you liked reading it because I have another longer story idea that I'm writing write now for this pairing. Reviews are love and lead to more lemons kids!**


End file.
